Musings
by cookiechris80
Summary: READ THIS ONE SECOND!  This goes with Reflections, and this is Jim's side.  Still a songfic.


Song is _Halo_ by Beyonce. Or most of it anyway, since it repeats so much at the end!

This is unbeta'd…all mistakes are my own!

Title: I am Your Halo

Rating: F for Fluffy! I mean, G.

Pairing: Kirk/Bones

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: if I owned them, well, life would be whole lot different.

Summary: Jim lets his thoughts wonder while sleeping with a thinking Bones in bed.

Jim was getting settled for the night. The dinner he had shared with Bones was peaceful and calm after a day of speeding to the next crisis. For some it would be surprising that Jim was settled with just one person. He knew what everyone had said about him at the academy; his dalliances were legendary. However, the only person who truly knew what Jim was all about was the man who was quietly mulling in his thoughts next to him. Everything would be alright, as long as he had his Bones about him. Caught in the stage between full sleep and being awake, he heard the music change in the background from dinner and Jim found himself thinking of how the song applied to their relationship…as friends, co-workers, lovers…

_**Remember those walls I built**_

Which, by the way, were not as high as some of the ones you built

_**Well baby they're tumbling down**_

Why? Did Sulu and Chekov fly the ship into something?

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

Remember the _Narada_? Good times, big fights

_**They didn't even make a sound**_

If a phaser goes off in deep space, does anyone hear it?

_**I found a way to let you in**_

I am an open door, come on in

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

I AM James T. Kirk

_**Standing in the light of your halo**_

Don't let Scotty see, he might think he's accidentally beaming you somewhere

_**I've got my angel now**_

It might sound cheesy, but oh so true

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

Um, how much longer until I have to get up and really be awake, because I'm really enjoying this sleeping arrangement

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

If you broke a rule, your brain would explode. Me, on the other hand…

_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_

Risk is the job of a Starfleet captain

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

I love how you say ain't. It's the whole Southern drawl thing.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

Which would be only in your eyes

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

I want to surround you with my embrace, so that's why I'm throwing my arm over you now.

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

But it's a little on the rusty side

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

How many times have you made me all better from my various activities?

_**You're everything I need and more**_

And want, desire, require…

_**It's written all over your face**_

Not really because you won't let anyone see the true you

_**Baby I can feel your halo **_

It keeps me sane when I'm on an away mission

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

As long as you'll have me…

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

One, two, three

_**I see your halo (halo) halo**_

Four, five, six

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

Seven, eight, nine

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

Ten, eleven, twelve

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**_

Just like all the time you've hit me with a hypospray

_**Burning through my darkest night**_

Probably because of the fever caused by said hypospray

_**You're the only one that I want**_

Because my other choice is Uhura, and Spock would do that Vulcan thing if I did

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

Nobody else better be addicted

_**I swore I'd never fall again**_

You're much better at swearing than me, dammit

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

I know all about falling, remember that jump from the Enterprise to Vulcan?

_**Gravity can't forget**_

Why? Because it has an elephant's memory?

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

That means I would have to go to sick bay and get a hypospray if I broke a bone. Better not.

_**It's like I've be…**_

Jim reached over to the table by the bed and switched the music off; no need in listening to the rest of the song since it just repeats itself, he thought. Jim knew Bones was out of his thoughts when he felt Bones relax and begin to thread his fingers through Jim's hair. Jim grinned to himself and snuggled closer to Bones, placing his head over Bones' heart. Just as Jim was getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep again, he wanted to set the record straight about the lyrics. He sleepily whispered to Bones' thoughts as he linked their hands together, "She only said it twelve times."

_End._


End file.
